Achilles the Thief
by lady-harker
Summary: It’s been six months since Achilles was laid to rest,her father has turned up and now someone has stolen from the Sheriff under the name Achilles. Is it an impostor or is Achilles really alive? If so why does she hide? If not, what troubles lie ahead?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Robin Hood or other related characters. These characters belong to the BBC and Tiger Aspect companies and are their properties. I am getting nothing from this fanfic except a good story that I'm sharing with the world.

**Author's notes:**

**Set: **During the second series between episode three and episode four. Warning this will contain spoilers if you haven't seen the second series.

This is the sequel to my first story Achilles' Heel. It can be understood on its own but will make much more sense if you read the first story as many references will be made to characters and events in the previous story. I wanted to continue writing with this storyline as I have enjoyed it so much, also I wanted to do some writing for Djaq who wasn't in the first one.

WARNING: IF YOU ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF READING MY FIRST STORY 'ACHILLES HEEL' READING THIS WILL SPOIL THE ENDING OF THAT STORY!

**Achilles the Thief**

**Prologue**

The morning sun glistened through the trees accompanied by a gentle wind that carried the smell of wet grass and fresh leaves. The first few rays of light reached a small slab of wood that was set into the forest floor.

Allan A Dale watched the sun reveal the forest around him and slab before him. He'd woken up in the small hours and had been unable to sleep again; so he'd come here to watch the sky instead. The stars had gone a long time ago so he was reading the slab again. There was a word carved onto it; just one:

FAITH

It was she who convinced Allan to start looking at the sky.

He thought about who he had become lately the things he had done and couldn't help but wonder how she would see him if she knew.

Faith had once said to Allan, 'I think you have the most common sense of all this lot.'

He had doubted her then and now he doubted her even less. There was no way out now. He was in for the long haul.


	2. Chapter One: A Hero's Return

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Robin Hood or other related characters. These characters belong to the BBC and Tiger Aspect companies and are their properties. I am getting nothing from this fanfic except a good story that I'm sharing with the world.

**Author's notes: **apologies for the extremely long wait but I was unsure of where I was taking this story but I've figured it out now and hopefully it will be quicker next time. Not very much happens in this chapter but more happens than in the prologue. I've had to write and rewrite most of this chapter as I wasn't satisfied with the way I was taking it. Therefore reviews are welcome and desperately needed.

**Chapter 1: A Hero's Return**

His body was exhausted with the strain of walking for the long amount of time that he had. He was older now than before and struggled remembering that he couldn't do as much as he could before the fighting or as quickly.

He had fought side-by-side with the King, he'd seen so much death and suffering, but that didn't matter now, he was almost home; it was almost over. Soon he'd be home, he'd be with his children and he'd be able to provide for them once more. They'd be a family again.

Elation filled him as he climbed the final hill before Locksley. Looking down into the village he saw the group of houses that stood exactly as he remembered them. At the far end of the village stood the proud manor house. He had fought along with Robin in the Holy Land and continued fighting after King Richard sent Robin home. Surely Lord Robin (as he is when in England) would be back by now and would have watched over his children.

Descending into the village he searched for the house that he knew would contain his son and daughter. Looking though, he couldn't see it. It was impossible it should have been one of the last before the Manor house but nothing was there, certainly not his house.

He walked to the last place he remembered it being and gazed at the empty patch of grass that should have been his house. All that death, that suffering and pain he'd witnessed, the only thing keeping him sane through all that was the thought that he would return to his home and family. But where was it?

Will was watching the villagers of Locksley live a normal life and wondered what life might have been like for him if he'd stayed one of them instead of joining Robin.

"Ow." Said Much to the side of Will. "There's a spiny bush there. Why didn't you tell me?" Will rolled his eyes. Robin had sent him and Much to see if they could see any trouble brewing anywhere. It had originally been just Much so he'd get out of camp for a while but Much refused to go on his own so Will volunteered to go with him.

"You owe me big time." Mouthed Will to Robin as they left.

"Thank you." Robin mouthed back with his hands clasped.

"Where do you think Allan is-oof?" Much said as he fell into the spiky bush.

"Probably snuck off to get some peace and quiet." Mumbled Will as he moved a branch to one side. "Hang on. Who's that?" Much dusted himself off as he came over.

"Where?"

"Over there." Will pointed and Much saw the person now.

"Oh yeah!" Will screwed his eyes up.

"Is that-?" Will began Much looked at Will.

"Who?"

"Never mind." The man was moving about flustered and afraid now.

"We'd better stop him before he causes some trouble and the Sheriff is alerted." Said Much. "Or worse."

"What's worse than the Sheriff?" Will argued and caused Much to pause.

"Nothing comes to mind now but I'm sure there must be something out there that's worse."

"Still you have a point." Will let the branch swing back into place and turned to Much. "Let's get him out of there."

* * *

He was confused. Everyone he had asked about his house had avoided him and one person had actually run away. Standing there he failed to notice someone come up behind him. He jumped as someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw a boy with a slight face and dark hair like his own son. In fact, he would have sworn that it was his own son but there was something about the way the boy looked. He was familiar but not his son.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked. He couldn't reply as he was shocked.

Eventually he said, "I can't find my house." Another boy, older than the first one, joined them.

"What do you mean?" said the second boy. Then a thought occurred to him.

"I need to see Master Robin."

"What?"

"I can't find my house but Master Robin will know what happened I'm sure." A small smile appeared on his face. If only he'd thought of that sooner. The boys didn't seem to share his enthusiasm. They turned to each other with a slight frown on their face.

"You haven't been round here recently, have you?" said the second boy.

"I've been in the Holy Land for the last few years." He said looking at them both. The boys exchanged glances again. "Why? Did something happen?"

"You could say that." Replied the second boy sarcastically.

"We can take you to Robin." Said the first boy elbowing the second. "But you've got to trust us."

"Why? Where is he?"

* * *

Robin was laid on the ground outside the hideout staring at the treetops. Now that Much was elsewhere with his moaning, he had time to relax and think. Except he kept thinking of Marian with her soft flowing hair and her soft-to the-touch skin, not that he was allowed to touch it. Still, no relationship's perfect.

A short way away Little John watched Robin with fascination.

"I wonder what he's thinking of." He said. Djaq walked up behind him and glanced over at Robin.

"It's obvious." She said sitting down. "Marian." John looked at her.

"And how, pray tell, do you know that?"

"Several things really." She began. "First of all, he's in that position he takes when he daydreams. You know, lad back with his hands behind his head. Second, he's got that cocky smile he wears when he flirts with her. Finally, every so often he closes his eyes and sighs." As if on cue Robin sighed.

"And you can tell all that?"

"Yes." Said Djaq confused. "Can't you?"

"No." said John laughing.

"Oh." Djaq paused. "Must be a woman thing."

Robin listened to his friends' conversation and smiled widely. Hopefully they didn't realise he could hear them.

"Hey." Said someone and Robin felt someone nudge him in the side. He opened his eyes, Allan was towering over him. "Comfy?"

"Very." Replied Robin smiling. "You alright?"

"Yeah."

"As long as you're sure." Allan shook his head and walked off to the others while Robin settled back into his train of thought.

"He been like that long?" Allan asked John and Djaq.

"Like what?" said Djaq.

"Laid out and relaxed."

"Only since Will and Much went off." Said John.

"I thought it was quiet." Allan laughed.

"Where were you?"

"Nowhere." Allan said hastily. "Just went for a walk."

* * *

Will, Much and the man were walking through the woods and it was taking a long time. After having walked for days on end, sometimes even overnight, to get home from Palestine, the man seemed to be on his last legs and couldn't walk very fast.

"This is taking forever." Much said to Will as they stopped for the eleventh time.

"Be nice." Said Will. "Remember how painful it was when you got back." Much paused in thought.

"It did hurt." He said.

"Now imagine being older and getting back to find your house missing."

"Yeah alright. You made your point. But still…" Much didn't want to be proven wrong but couldn't argue with the case Will had put forward.

"Come on, we're nearly there."

* * *

Robin had settled back down and didn't listen to his friends this time but instead listened to the sounds of the forest. Every breeze that whooshed through the trees accompanied by the low murmuring of his friends talking behind him soothed him. Sometimes it was good just to relax, even if it was only for a few minutes. His eyes snapped open and he sat up. He could have sworn someone had called his name.

"Robin."

There it was. He could see someone coming through the trees. Patiently he waited while the figure got closer.

John noticed that Robin was watching something in the trees and instinctively reached for his quarter-staff.

Out of the murkiness came three figures. Robin recognised the first two as Will and Much but couldn't make out the third one.

Will and Much explained what had happened in Locksley. Robin turned to the man.

"You say you are from Locksley?" he asked. Robin stood opposite the stranger with Much to one side, Will to the other and the others gathered in a sloppy circle around him but he only looked at their leader. He nodded. "I apologise but I cannot recall ever having seen you." The man chuckled.

"The years have not been kind to me, Master Robin. I was hoping to come home to my house and children but find them gone."

"But who are you?" blurted Much. Will hit him. "Ow!" he said rubbing his arm.

"I am Ben Taylor, swordsmith to the King."

"Oh no." Allan gasped as Ben spoke his name and all eyes turned to him.

"What?" said Will. Allan looked across at him and mouthed one word to him. "Oh." Said Will in response.

"Will someone enlighten me, please?" said Robin impatiently. Will leant over and whispered into Robin's ear. Listening, his face fell.

"What i-" began Much but Robin raised a hand to silence him. With a sorrowful look on his face Robin stepped forward slightly and tried desperately to look Ben in the eyes but couldn't do it.

"Your children." He said. "Are their names Faith and David?" Ben's face was filled with worry.

"Yes. Why? What is it?" as Ben answered everyone else except Djaq gasped or their faces fell. Robin swallowed and decided he should be the one to break the news to him.

"I'm not quite sure how to tell you this, Ben." He couldn't start at the beginning, building up to the truth would only make it harder to say. The tension was already bad enough.

"What's the matter?"

"David has been missing for a few years now."

"And Faith?" Everyone was willing this moment to end.

"She was murdered. Six months ago by Guy of Gisborne. They burnt her body." None of the outlaws could look Ben in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

_Next: Unfinished Business _


	3. Chapter Two: Unfinished Business

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Robin Hood or other related characters. These characters belong to the BBC and Tiger Aspect companies and are their properties. I am getting nothing from this fanfic except a good story that I'm sharing with the world.

**Author's notes: **First I would like to warn that if you are reading this without having read "Achilles' Heel" all the information told to Djaq can be found in Chapter Four of that story.I would like to thank all reviewers. For those asking about David, yes, I will properly introduce him in this story and he is a more prominent character. Also the story has had to change a bit to accommodate the changes I felt were necessary. Sorry about how long this took but I had a major case of writer's block and that has thankfully cleared up so the next chapters will come up when i can get to a computer. Enjoy.

**Chapter Two:****Unfinished Business**

Nobody on Nottingham's streets noticed the figure in the brown cloak walking among them. The figure was unknown but a week back but every day around twenty to six in the afternoon the mysterious stranger trod the streets walking in an almost endless circle before disappearing into almost thin air.

The people were unnerved for the first few days; they steered clear and asked no questions. Soon, though, they decided that the figure meant them no harm and passed it by without fear. The stranger had become a part of their everyday life.

No one paid the cloaked stranger any attention as he strode towards the castle. Looking up at the castle gates he paused in thought and gazed up at it making sure their face wasn't showing.

"Watch it!" yelled a man as his young child knocked into the person. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's my fault." The man looked puzzled at the stranger but continued on after his child.

He looked down the street keeping an eye out for something. And then it slowly trundled into view. The latest carriage that was bringing in the taxes from the outer villages. The cloaked figure smiled as he saw this.

Another child ran round the corner but was stopped by the stranger.

"What's your name?" he asked calmly.

"Stephen." Said the young boy.

"Do you see that carriage, Stephen?" Stephen turned. Seeing the carriage he turned back and nodded. "I need to get on it but I'm going to need your help."

* * *

The person driving the carriage was slowly making his way towards the castle. No need to rush. It wasn't as if anyone would try to stop the carriage reaching there. Everyone was too afraid to get in the way. Too low on the food chain.

Suddenly a small boy ran in front of the horses causing them to rear up.

"Whoa!" he cried as the boy disappeared into the crowd. "Watch it you crazy little boy!" He stopped the carriage and calmed the horses. Everyone was too afraid to get in the way…once they'd learnt what to be afraid of. He took his time. It didn't matter. No one would try anything. There was one of the Sheriff's guards in the carriage with the money. Anyone attempting to get inside would be chopped to pieces by them.

"Yah!" he geed the horses and made his way through the gate.

* * *

The driver was right. Anyone who entered the carriage would be cut to ribbons by the guard inside. The stranger however didn't plan on getting in. Instead when the carriage stopped he jumped on the back of it holding tight and making sure his dark cloak covered him.

Uneven cobbles made the carriage throw its extra passenger about like some final attempt to lose him but he held tight.

Once inside the confines of the castle courtyard he slipped off and hid on the other side while Guy of Gisborne approached.

The driver slipped from his position to greet Gisborne.

"Open it." Gisborne gestured to the carriage. The driver whimpered as he rushed to let out the guard and the cargo. The door creaked open and the guard stepped out holding the crate that held the money. "Did you experience any problems?"

"No, my lord." Stuttered the driver. "No problems. Hood and his gang steered clear."

"Good." Gisborne smiled. "The Sheriff will be pleased. You will follow me." Gisborne ordered the guard and then turned to leave.

"What about me?" called the driver. Gisborne stopped and turned. The driver shrunk back in fear but Gisborne came no closer. Eventually he tossed a bag filled with bronze coins. Gisborne turned again. "Now get out of here." And he walked into the castle with the money close behind.

The driver bowed his head many times and stuttered out about ten or so 'thank you's before clambering back into the driver's seat.

* * *

The cloaked person had sneaked into the castle via a servants' entrance opposite where he had hidden. Now he had to find the money.

'Here we go again…well, sort of.' He thought.

* * *

Ben was stood by Faith's memorial. A little way off were the outlaws. Ben had asked them for a moment alone with his thoughts.

Allan leant over to Robin and quietly said, "I said he'd turn up, didn't I?" Robin gave Allan a look that forced the rest of the 'I told you so' and 'what do we do now' remarks down his throat.

Everyone was very solemn at the reminder of what had happened six months previously. They had moved on but really it was because they'd almost forgotten.

Ben walked back over to them.

"Thank you, Robin." He said quietly.

"She saved many people." Said Little John who was stood behind Robin. "You should be proud."

"I am." Little John turned and led Ben back towards their camp.

Djaq watched Ben and Little John go with bewilderment.

"I hope I don't seem rude, but who's Faith?" she said.

Of course, Djaq hadn't been a part of their group back then. Will and Allan looked to Robin but he was still looking at the memorial. He hadn't said a word since he had told Ben the horrific news and none of his men who understood blamed him. Much moved to his master's side instinctively. He took one look at Robin's face before turning to the others and shaking his head.

The problem with trying to save people is you can't save them all; even if they saved you. This had become more apparent lately and Robin didn't like it. So at times like this he went inside himself; shut himself off from everyone else for a while. It was how he mourned.

"Faith was an assassin hired by the Sheriff to kill Robin." Said Will.

"And you set up a memorial for her?" Djaq was shocked.

"If you let him finish." Said Allan sternly.

"She wasn't really an assassin. She just pretended to be one and when Lords asked her to dispose of nuisance villagers she gave them money to relocate." Djaq nodded and listened silently as Will told how Faith had helped them and died trying to protect Allan.

"Oh." Was all she said when they finally stopped.

A silence descended on the outlaws gathered by the memorial of the young girl. Djaq now felt guilty for asking but now she was curious to learn more. Still she kept quiet.

Allan glanced at the unresponsive form of Robin.

"I think maybe we ought to leave him here for a while." He whispered. Djaq and Will nodded and the three began to walk off. Allan stopped and turned back. "Alone." He hissed in Much's direction. Much nodded.

Much longed to say some comforting words to his master but nothing came to mind. What could he say? His master just had to tell one of his former villagers that his children had been imprisoned and killed. Much couldn't begin to imagine what that must feel like. Instead he patted Robin's shoulder and slowly walked the same way his comrades had.

What could he say?

* * *

Robin listened to the gentle sound of the breeze brushing the trees. It was the same sound he'd heard earlier while laid on the forest floor yet it sounded different. Sort of…hollow.

The Sheriff had ruined many people's lives but Robin couldn't comprehend just how many. It was too much for him and this was simply a reminder.

He'd not forgotten about it, about Faith, just as he hadn't forgotten about the war in the Holy Land. But they were both things that he couldn't grasp; and when he tried he'd wish that he could just fall to the ground and break down into tears much like when he fell over as a child. But he couldn't do that; he was the one his men would look to now. And Ben; Ben would want some form of vengeance or justice for his children and would look to Robin for it.

He could almost hear the wind whisper, "How Robin? There's already so many people that he's hurt. What are you going to do about it? Are you going to stand by?"

'But what can I do?' he thought.

At the death of Vaizey an army would be sent to Nottingham to burn the city to the ground. Any kind of retaliation could end in deaths; innocent, unnecessary deaths. All he could do was continue to rob.

Some days it sucked to be him.

* * *

Gisborne strode down the corridor towards the main hall. He had had the latest taxes placed in a secure locked room as Vaizey had instructed him to. Now he was to report to the Sheriff in the main hall where he was talking to his Lords.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Gisborne heard as he pushed the door open. As was typical, Vaizey was stood up with his hands clenched into fists and placed on the table while he was sticking his neck towards a simpering Lord while two guards stood either side of his chair. "Well?"

"Forgive me, my lord, but…"

"But nothing. I ask you to alert me if Hood is spotted in your area." The Sheriff was practically spitting venom. "Not only was he in your area, you dare come tell me that he stole your entire tax collections AND…" he was red and paused to take a breath, "…he got away."

"I don't know what to say my lord."

Vaizey breathed in and out through clenched teeth. How was he supposed to rule with an iron fist and control the people when he had to work with such idiots?

Recently his victories had been small, few and far between. He was becoming a laughing stock, all because of that dratted Hood.

Gisborne coughed and the Sheriff looked up.

"At last, Gisborne!" he yelled up at his man-at-arms. "Tell me some good news!"

"The taxes from the outer village are secured, my Lord." Gisborne said as he descended the steps into the hall. "There was no trouble."

The Sheriff's anger did not waver as he said, "At least you're good for something."

* * *

The cloaked stranger had removed his cloak and stashed it in a small bag he carried on his shoulder. Now he didn't stick out as much and managed to blend in with the servants.

He walked, apparently aimlessly until he came to a door. He looked up and down the corridor before nodding at a young girl who passed him by. Once she was gone, checking once again he was alone, he tried the door. It was locked. He'd spent days learning where the tax money was kept and he prayed this was the right room. He couldn't afford to be caught.

Carefully he reached into his bag, pulled out a small metal stick and placed it into the lock. Gently he jiggled it around until he heard a quiet click. He placed the stick back into his bag, checking again that no one was watching him.

Slowly he opened the door, taking care to avoid any creaking. Once through, he closed the door quickly and leant back against it. He listened for any footsteps that might be heading his way and when convinced he was still unnoticed, he scanned the room.

The room was small and almost square, only about 6 feet by 5 feet. Within the tiny confines of the room were many odds and ends and inside he screamed. There was no way they would keep money in this dump of a room. He was about to leave when a slight flash beneath a table caught his eye.

Crouching down he peered under the table. A smile crept across his face. It was the crate that held the outer village taxes. With difficulty he heaved it out into the middle of the room. It was heavy and larger than he'd expected. He wouldn't be able to take it all and felt quite stupid already. Why hadn't he thought this through a bit better?

Carefully he scooped up a small handful of the money and tipped it gently into his bag. He flinched at the clinking of the coins against one another, afraid it might give him away. Every so often he gently tested the weight of the bag trying to think of how fast he could run while carrying the extra weight.

Eventually he decided he couldn't carry any more. Glancing back at the crate, he silently cursed himself. He barely had one third of the entire crate's contents. It would have to do for now; he closed the lid and slid it back where he'd got it from. He removed his cloak from his bag again and tied it round his neck, tossing his bag over his shoulder at the same time.

He opened the door and peered out. No one was coming so he lifted his hood and came out; not bothering to close the door behind him. May as well give them a hint that they've been robbed.

Slowly he walked to the end of the corridor and turned it; walking straight into a serving maiden who then began to scream.

And it was all going so well.

* * *

He ran towards the courtyard. If he could reach there before anyone important was alerted by the screaming serving maiden who had run off, then he could reach freedom.

Luckily he reached the courtyard and found only two guards out there. As one only of the doors was open and he was hidden behind the closed one he was currently unseen. Sneaking up behind the first one he knelt down and swung his leg round knocking the guard off his feet. Unfortunately it alerted the other guard to his presence. As the guard approached him, he punched him across the jaw.

The guard slipped to the ground and he jumped over the body.

'Only one thing left to do' he thought as he climbed a set of steps up to the battlements.

'Wait.'

* * *

"My lord!" said the guard. "There is an intruder in the castle."

"What?" yelled the Sheriff. He stood up with immense fury. He turned to Gisborne. "Don't just stand there!" he yelled and Gisborne hastily run up the stairs and from the room, reaching for his sword as he went. Vaizey raced up the steps after him before turning to the lords. "Why are you still here?" he barked at them. "You want my mercy? Bring me Hood!" the lords stumbled to leave their seats and climb the stairs. "I will NOT have him make a fool of again!!"

* * *

He stood on top of the battlements above the gate. He'd pulled his hood round his face so as to not be recognised but just to be sure he'd stood on the one wall where the sun glared behind him blinding anyone who looked up to see him.

He'd taken a bow and arrow from one of the unconscious guards in the courtyard below and poked the arrow through a piece of parchment removed from his bag.

Looking down into the courtyard below he saw Gisborne and the lords exit through the door he'd come through. Slowly he drew his bow and began to take aim. His 'target' hadn't arrived yet.

Then the Sheriff arrived through the doors and began yelling orders to Gisborne. He couldn't hear them as he was straining to keep his hand steady.

He yelled with all the voice and confidence he could muster, "Long Live King Richard! And Long Live Robin Hood!" After this he let the bowstring go and the arrow flew through the air. It thunked into the closed door but not before catching the Sheriff's ear causing it to bleed.

He was done. He ran across the battlements to the end of the wall before diving off the end of it and disappearing.

* * *

Vaizey clutched at his ear to stem the already free-flowing blood.

"Gisborne!" he shouted. "Who was that?"

"It wasn't Hood." Gisborne staring after the absent thief.

"Oh well thank you very much for that Mr. Observant."

"Sir Guy." Said one of the lords behind him.

"What?"

"There's a note." The lord said pointing.

"Let me see." Gisborne said. He strode up to the door and ripped the note off the door.

"I want posters up all over Nottingham, in every village."

"My lord." Said Gisborne.

"Ten pounds to anyone who brings me that thief."

"My Lord."

"Dead or alive. Preferably dead."

"Sir, you may want to see this!"

"What?" Vaizey swung round. Gisborne held out the note for him to read. "But that's impossible."

Upon the parchment were no taunts, no jesting message, no victory chant. There was only one word in large swirly letters. A word that sent shivers straight through the Sheriff's very soul.

Achilles

_Next: Plans are hatched_


	4. Chapter Three: Plans are Hatched

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Robin Hood or other related characters. These characters belong to the BBC and Tiger Aspect companies and are their properties. I am getting nothing from this fanfic except a good story that I'm sharing with the world.

**Author's notes: **I've had this story in my head since before my first story and as I was typing one bit sorta creeped up on me. I swear to God that sometimes the characters take over and do what they want rather than letting me decide. I nearly had a fit when I saw where this was going. You would not believe how much I was panicking when I was writing…well see if you can guess which bit scared me. No prizes though cus it's not very difficult. Overall though, I'm glad with this chapter and hope you are too. Any problems then let me know with a review.

**Chapter Three: Plans Are Hatched**

Allan paced the streets of Nottingham. He'd seen the sign left by Gisborne on a beam not two streets away but he was pacing so he couldn't be linked to the signs. If Robin or the others found out what he did then… he didn't want to think what they might do.

He walked into the tavern and was almost instantly shown into a back room by a young girl who worked there. Sir Guy of Gisborne was sat at a small table holding a cup in his right hand. A similar cup stood on the table in front of Allan.

"You're late." He said simply.

"Yeah, well." Allan stumbled over his words. "I've got to be careful, haven't I?"

Gisborne glared at Allan before motioning that he should sit opposite him. Allan hesitated before cautiously sitting down. Gisborne raised his cup to his lips and drank heartily from it while Allan shifted uneasily and looked round the room.

"Did you want me for something?" he eventually asked.

His company lowered the cup and reached into his coat. He pulled from it a piece of parchment and placed it on the table between them.

Allan picked it up.

"What's this?" All he could see was a blank piece of paper.

"Turn it over."

Written on the parchment in big swirly letters was the word Achilles.

"This was left at the scene of a crime late yesterday." Gisborne said, not looking at Allan. "The thief got away with a large amount of money and left this in his wake."

Allan's heart stopped momentarily and then it spluttered back to life although going at a pace that he was sure was far too fast for a healthy person.

This must have shown on his face because Gisborne picked the cup up again and said, "Shocking, isn't it?

"We've ruled out that it was the original outlaw."

"Why?" Allan didn't want to rule it out. He owed so much to her and felt terrible about it

"Her body was burned." Allan's heart sank. He'd forgotten that her body had been burned as an example to the people of Nottingham. "We're dealing with an impostor."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Won't you have a drink?" Gisborne said indicating Allan's cup. Allan reluctantly picked up his cup and drank the ale within. It tasted funny but he'd never had the taste for ale really. He just pretended. He slammed his cup down to indicate his impatience.

"All you need to do is keep an eye out; an ear to the ground." Gisborne said rolling his eyes. "Chances are he will attempt to make contact with Hood." He placed the cup down. "You hear anything; you let me know."

* * *

Allan left the tavern and headed towards the woods. He paid little attention to the way he was going and whether he was being followed. Anger was boiling inside him, welling up. He was bound to explode any minute now; surprised he hadn't already.

There was someone out there impersonating Achilles; impersonating Faith. His anger was subsided momentarily by the thought that they fought against the Sheriff rather than with him; however it grew again as he remembered that with the Sheriff or against, it still wasn't Faith.

As he approached the hideout he decided he'd have to tell the others. Or at least tell them half of the truth. Thing is it had taken him longer than normal to get there. It was probably just the anger distracting him.

"Robin." he called as he approached. He noticed Djaq, John and Much sat a short way off but ignored them. He stopped and yelled to the forest. "Robin!"

Robin appeared from some trees to Allan's right.

"Are you trying to shout the forest down?" he said smiling from ear to ear. He walked up to Allan. "What is it?" Allan shifted uneasily.

"Where's Ben?" he asked. It would be better if he didn't hear this.

"Will's taken him to stay with some neighbours." Robin said. "He wishes to move on with his life."

"He may not be able to." Allan must have looked uneasy because Robin's smile slipped a bit.

"Why not?" he laughed slightly.

"I've just come from Nottingham." Allan swallowed. This was difficult.

"What of it?" Robin's smile had gone completely and he looked seriously concerned. The others were engrossed in their own conversation a fair way off. He suddenly felt terribly disorientated and everything in his vision except Robin began to blur.

"Allan!" said Robin. It sounded kind of distant but close to him at the same time. "What of it?"

Allan swallowed again and breathed in deeply, shaking his head trying to clear it but it did nothing.

"The town's buzzing." He paused taking another breath. "Someone managed to break into the castle and steal some money from under the Sheriff's nose."

"What else?" he could tell there was more.

'What the hell is happening to me?' Allan thought. At least he would have if he could focus enough to string together one thought. He was desperate to tell Robin but darkness was beginning to creep in at the corner of his eyes; and was it him or was the floor beginning to move?

"I don't know what to think." It was getting difficult to breath now. "It's so…so confusing." His chest was tight. "I mean they can't be right. Can they?" It was then that Allan gave in fighting against it and unbelievably sickening nausea wash over his body. What had he been talking about?

* * *

Robin was worried. Allan was normally a calm, rational person yet after having been gone for about forty minutes he was stood before him sounding panicked.

"-and steal money from under the Sheriff's nose." Allan was saying.

"What else?" he prompted.

Robin wasn't really listening as he'd noticed Allan was getting quite agitated. Also his face was becoming pale and Robin noticed that he was beginning to struggle breathing.

Allan paused to get his breath again, but couldn't. His eyes rolled back into his head and his whole body went limp making him fall forward onto Robin.

"Allan!" cried Robin buckling slightly under his weight. He tried to hoist Allan up as he fell forward but he'd gone completely limp. Robin had to move to the side allowing him to fall onto the forest floor. "Allan!" he said again kneeling down. He rolled his friend over and saw that Allan was unconscious.

"Djaq!" he yelled over his shoulder to the others. "Come on." Robin kept tapping him hard on the face trying to wake him up. He started to tap harder but still Allan gave no response.

"Djaq!"

* * *

Djaq knelt over Allan's lifeless body opposite Robin. Behind her stood Much while Little John stood at Allan's feet.

"What happened?" she said. Robin shook his head.

"I don't know. He was standing talking to me then he just went limp."

Djaq lowered her head to Allan's chest. Coming up again she said, "He's still breathing."

"Oh thank God!" said Much clutching his heart. Djaq placed her hand on his chest and seemed to be concentrating.

Gently she lifted one of his eyelids and looked at his eye. Then she grabbed one of his wrists and lifted it off the ground. Letting it go it fell straight to the floor.

"What is it?" asked John.

"His heartbeat is weak." She said. "I can barely feel it." Robin closed his eyes in frustration. "There's no response of any kind."

"I could've told you that much." Muttered Much.

"Would it be safe to move him, d'you think?" Robin asked.

"I would think so." Djaq nodded.

"Whoa!" said a voice behind John. "What's going on?" Will stood there confused by the group stood a little way from the hideout. "Guys. What is it?" he said walking over. It was then that he noticed Allan laid out on the floor. "Allan!"

"Don't bother." Said John. "We've tried."

"We need to move him." Said Robin. Will stepped forward.

"How?"

Robin looked at Allan and thought. Allan wasn't exactly the lightest out of them (Much was). Slowly he turned to John. John met his gaze and understood what Robin wanted him to do.

"Excuse me Djaq." Little John walked to Allan's side as Djaq moved and knelt down. Surprisingly gently, considering the strength that John undoubtedly held within his arms, he wrapped his right arm around Allan's torso and heaved to stand up. Looking to Robin he saw him nod. So with Allan hanging over his shoulder he slowly walked towards the entrance to their hideout.

After a short while Allan was laid out on one of the beds in their camp. Djaq sat next to him checking him over again while Much was searching for the things she'd sent him for. Robin stood next to her while Will and Little John had sat on the opposite side so as Allan had room to breath as instructed by Djaq.

"How is he?" asked Robin.

"Still alive." Djaq reassured him. "Although," she paused, "I can't think of anything natural that could do this to him."

Robin cast a glance at Will and John. "You think he may have been poisoned."

She shook her head. "I don't think so. Chances are, if it _were_ poison, that he'd be dead by now."

"If not poison then what?" asked John.

"It's more likely he was drugged. But I know of no drug that could do this to a man."

"But who would want to dug Allan?" said Will.

They paused in thought. Then they heard a yell from the woods.

"I've got them!" It was Much. "I've found them."

He ran up the small hill into the camp and held his hands up. Clutched in his left was a purple herb, not dissimilar to lavender but with a more woody smell, and in his right was a small clump of green leaves that smelled very herbal.

Hurriedly he placed them into Djaq's hand.

"John. Pass me that bowl." She instructed indicating the shelf behind him. Once he'd passed the bowl she placed the two leafy ingredients within it and ran around picking up other ingredients. When she had what was needed, Djaq picked up a pestle and began to grind them together.

"Will it work?" Much asked cautiously.

"I don't know." She shook her head. "With no idea what caused this, how am I supposed to counter it?"

Gently and ever so slowly she poured the paste into Allan's mouth, then she stroked his throat to make sure he'd swallow it.

"What now?" said Much

"Now?" Said Djaq. "We pray."

* * *

Allan didn't dream; he didn't really sleep either; he just fell into darkness, at least those words best described how it felt for him.

It seemed to drag on endlessly. He was unable to see, hear, feel; unable even to form a coherent thought. It was mind-numbing and slowly driving him mad.

But something had managed to stick. One small thing he'd managed to hold onto; although it was not entirely whole. A single thought; hardly even a thought, more of a memory. He could remember that he'd been talking to someone about something urgently and direly important. Problem was the who and what of the matter eluded him.

It was then he felt something sticky in his mouth. Almost treacle-like in texture but it tasted far less sweet. More bitter. He swallowed it and wretched. It was disgusting but he could hear things now. Birds, trees, the wind. And he opened his eyes and was able to see fuzzy shapes but nothing clear nothing distinct.

He moaned as he felt a pounding headache rapidly develop. It was as if someone was beating his head with a mallet and even the slightest attempt at movement made it pound ten times harder.

As his sight came slowly back he noticed that a familiar shape was directly in front of him. And although it was familiar since he still couldn't see straight he didn't know who it was exactly.

"Allan! Allan!" said an urgent voice. Another shape came into view and the two of them were the only things he could see.

"Allan. Are you okay?" he presumed that the second blur was talking this time as it sounded different; feminine. He moaned and tried to sit up but something pushed his shoulder stopping him.

"Take it easy, my friend." Said a calm voice.

"He looks pale." Said a third voice and everything settled into anxious silence.

A hand was on his forehead but he couldn't remember it being placed there. He felt like death and knew nothing of what was going on. The silence was deafening and he was unaware of anything else.

"At least he's awake." said another voice; a quieter one.

"Yes." Said the first voice. "But for how long?"

"I don't know." Replied the second one.

"Why would anyone want to do this to him?" said the quiet voice.

"To silence him." Said the first voice. There was a pause.

'To silence me?' He thought. 'Why would I need to be silenced?' Then it hit him. Gisborne at the tavern. Gisborne must have done something to him. He had been pretty insistent that he drink the ale. And Gisborne had told him…

"Robin." he said sitting up unchallenged this time. He nearly fell back as a wave of nausea attacked him. "Robin!" he was more urgent this time and a hand grabbed his left arm just below the elbow.

"Allan." said the first voice and it sounded concerned. He recognised it as Robin's now but he still couldn't see straight and things were beginning to blur even more.

"The town…they're saying…" Everything went black momentarily and then it reappeared. "…the thief…they're saying…"

His stomach lurched and he turned over clutching his stomach. The hand on his arm moved as though he was wrenched from its grasp and he felt his head knock something hard, probably the ground, and he screamed in pain. He felt ready to vomit.

He was turned over and could sense someone close to his face. He couldn't make sense of anything he was seeing now; the colours and shapes were all beginning to merge together.

"Robin." He croaked. He had to say it before he passed out and forgot again. "They said…the thief…they said it…was Achilles." He fought the compulsion to throw up. "She's alive." He rolled onto his side, unable to fight it anymore, threw up and passed out.

* * *

All of them stood there in silence. The odour of the air turned slightly sour. Robin was knelt by the head of Allan who had landed in his own vomit when he fainted while John was stood by his feet. Much and Will hadn't moved at all from where they'd been and had been joined by Djaq.

"Grab his legs, John." Said Robin. No one moved; all of them lost in their own thoughts. Robin looked at John. "Grab his legs."

John grabbed Allan's legs while Robin grabbed his arms. Together they hoisted him back onto the bed. Djaq knelt down and cleared up the floor.

"Much." Robin said indicating a cloth behind him. Much tossed it to him and he cleaned the sick off Allan's face.

"Robin." Said Will.

"I know." Robin replied.

"Allan-" began John.

"I know."

"Achilles." Said Much.

"I know!" Robin yelled. "I know."

"Who's Achilles?" said Djaq.

"Faith." Said Robin.

"The assassin? But I thought she was killed."

"She was." said Robin. "Her body was burned as an example to others."

"Well." Said Will. "If nothing else, I think we've found why Allan was poisoned."

_Next: Dilemma_


	5. Chapter Four: Dilemma

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Robin Hood or other related characters. These characters belong to the BBC and Tiger Aspect companies and are their properties. I am getting nothing from this fanfic except a good story that I'm sharing with the world.

**Author's notes: **Hope you "enjoyed" the last chapter. I am currently writing chapter 6 but I will wait a while before putting up chapter five. Delayed gratification. Anyway I am currently not near the end of the story in writing yet but it's moving along. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. It was loads of fun and I'm really happy how things are now. Please read, review and enjoy.

**Chapter 4: Dilemma**

Allan was still unconscious and had neither said nor done anything else since telling the others about Achilles. They'd decided to leave him in the forest until he could sit up without passing out. Meanwhile they decided to investigate Achilles.

Will Scarlett was near the castle entrance so as to make sure they had an escape route. Little John was hidden in Marian's room as there was simply no other place to hide such a big fellow. Djaq was posing as a serving-maiden of the castle staff. Finally Much was behind a suit of armour about 2 metres away from Robin who was crouched behind a nearby statue.

"Why have I got the feeling that this is going to end badly?" Much grumbled in Robin's direction. Robin hissed at his former servant to be quiet. "Oh." Much whispered, turning to the wall. "That's why. It's your idea."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I appreciate your faith in me, Much?" Robin remarked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, master. But I've told you once I've told you a thousand times; no good can come of our…"

"…being in the castle." Robin finished.

"You were listening, then."

"Unfortunately."

Much was going to retaliate when his stomach grumbled at him, reminding him that moaning at Robin would not speed things up. If anything it would slow them down.

"Looks like they're finished in there." Robin said, not moving his eyes from the doors opposite them.

"Why are we waiting here, Master?"

"Because, my friend, the Sheriff and Gisborne have been in that room there for quite a while now which means they are likely to be talking about something regarding this apparition of Achilles."

Suddenly the doors opened and the Sheriff and Gisborne walked out forcing Robin and Much to shrink into the shadows to avoid detection. The Sheriff looked particularly pleased with himself.

"Come Gisborne," he said with a cat-like grin covering his face, "She will come to her senses soon enough." And both of them walked towards the East Wing.

When Robin was sure they were gone he slipped out of the shadow of the statue and looked in the direction they had left. Much's apprehensive face appeared from behind the armour.

"What were they talking about?" he said, already knowing what would be Robin's response.

"Well," said Robin, he turned to Much, "let's see if there are any clues inside the room." He began towards the door.

"Master," Much wasn't very keen on coming out of hiding just yet. Robin turned to face his friend who thought very quickly as he tended to when afraid. "I'll keep watch. In case they come back."

"Alright." He carried on. "But don't fall asleep."

"It was one time!" Robin grinned. Sometimes it was just too easy to wind up Much.

Inside there wasn't much to look at. There was a table at the far end of the room, a couple of chairs dotted about and the throne like seat usually occupied by the snivelling Sheriff to one side of the room.

"Is there anything there, master?" Robin heard Much call. He was just about to answer that there was nothing when he noticed a small envelope on the table.

Walking over he saw that there was nothing written on it. He opened it and unfolded the paper within. On the paper was a single word written in bright red ink.

SURPRISE!

Suddenly, the doors slammed shut behind him.

* * *

While Robin searched the room Much stood just outside the boundaries of it with his back to the door. He was trying desperately to not think about food. Not to think about delicious pork and succulent chicken, or even some biscuits and mead. Much's stomach grumbled louder than before and Much struggled not to groan himself. All he wanted was to leave and get something to eat.

"Is there anything there, master?" he called to Robin within the room. He waited for a reply but there was none. Much turned to find why this was when the doors shut in his face. "Master?" he ran at the doors trying to get through them. He hit them and thumped them. "Master!" he yelled and thumped at the doors with all his might. "MASTER!"

"Much!" Robin's voice came through the doors extremely muffled. "Much, I can't open the doors! They won't budge!" There was a pause. "I think I'm stuck!"

"No, master! You can't be! I'll get them open!" he stepped back and ran at the doors as hard as he could. His head hit the doors and he bounced off splaying out on the floor.

"No, Much! Listen! It's a trap! The Sheriff or Gisborne might get here any minute! You need to get out!"

"I can't leave you!"

"You have to! Get everyone and get out! When I'm found they'll search the whole castle for the rest of you! Much, listen to me!"

"Yes!"

"You mustn't be found! Find everybody and run! Don't worry about me!"

"But, master…"

"Go!"

"But…"

"GO!" Much could hear distant hurried footsteps approaching from the East Wing.

"I'll be back, master!" he yelled at the unrelenting doors. "I'LL BE BACK!" he yelled as he ran the opposite way to the approaching footsteps.

* * *

Much's first stop was Little John in Marian's room. He ran in and slammed the door behind him. He leant against it; his heart was pounding so fast it hurt. Little John was sitting on the bed. When Much sped in, he stood up.

"What's the matter?" then he saw something, or rather he didn't. "Where's Robin?" Much took some deep breaths before answering.

"It was a trap."

"What?"

"We have to leave…Now."

"What about Robin? Where is he?" Much struggled with an answer. He wasn't sure what to say.

"I'll explain," he finally puffed, "but we all need to leave. Now."

"Fine." Little John eventually said. "I'll get Will and meet you and Djaq at the camp. You can explain to all of us there." He picked up his big staff. "This had better not be a joke, Much." He opened the door and began to run down the corridor.

"It's not!" Much called after Little John's receding back. "It's not." He said in a quieter voice to himself. After taking a slight moment to catch his breath, Much ran off in search of Djaq. He knew this would end badly. He just knew it.

* * *

Robin had run at the doors, thumped them, bumped them and even thrown the Sheriff's chair at them for good measure, but it was no use, they weren't budging. After yelling at Much to get out, he leant against the doors to hear if anyone was coming. After five minutes, he gave up on this as well and slid down them so he was sitting with his legs in front of him and with his back on one of the doors. This was something he had never expected. He was stuck in the Sheriff's castle, more to the point he was stuck in a room with no windows and no other way out of it than the impenetrable doors. All his weapons were with Much and his men who were running for the forest…hopefully. Any second now the Sheriff and Gisborne would walk through the doors, imprison him and announce his hanging, again. He'd been in similar predicaments before but this was a shock to the system. All he could do was hope that the others got out safely and could formulate a plan to help him. Now that he thought about it, he hoped Marian wouldn't do anything stupid like try to free him and end up getting herself into trouble with the Sheriff, again.

All of a sudden, Robin could hear footsteps coming down the corridor outside and a cruel voice roaring, "I told you he'd come investigating Gisborne. I told you. Like a moth to a flame." Robin jumped back from the doors and stood there, willing to stand his ground if he needed to.

There was a series of clanks and whirrs from the other side of the doors, but then they swung wide open revealing the prize inside. There stood the Sheriff, flanked by Guy of Gisborne and several guards. His face bore a huge toothy grin.

"Robin Hood." He said slyly. "Welcome back." He sneered at Robin with a maddening glint in his eye. "I see you found my little trap."

"How observant, Sheriff." Robin was worried. The Sheriff had never been this confident before. Something that made the Sheriff this happy could not be good.

"I'm sure you know how this works by now."

"I'm sure I do. You catch me, throw me in a cell, announce my hanging to Nottingham, my men will come in at the last minute and we leave you feeling like an utter fool." The Sheriff approached Robin, his grin having fallen slightly.

"Maybe before, Robin. But not this time." He started to circle Robin like a vicious vulture. "This time, I catch you, throw you in a cell, announce your hanging to Nottingham and, this is the best bit, if anyone intervenes…" he gestured to two guards. They went round the corner and returned with a boy and girl both aged about seven. The children were shackled together and each appeared to be fighting back tears, "…these children of Locksley…will die." He stopped and let his final words hang in the air. "What do you think?"

"I think you're despicable." The Sheriff regained his grin.

"Thank you. I do try." He turned to Gisborne and nodded.

Gisborne stepped towards Robin, smiling.

"What's this?" Robin asked.

Gisborne punched him knocking him out. "The welcoming committee."

* * *

Much was running through the trees of Sherwood Forest in the direction of the camp. Slightly behind and to the side of him was Djaq. She was clueless as to what was going on. Much had just said they had to leave and sped off, so she'd had to run after him. As they got close to the camp they saw Will and Little John waiting for them. Reaching the camp they stopped.

"What's going on?" Will asked. Djaq leant against the tree while she caught her breath. "What happened?" Much stopped running but began pacing up and down between them. He seemed terribly frustrated.

He eventually stopped pacing and said, "It was a trap."

"What?" said John.

"How do you mean a trap?" Djaq asked.

"They knew we would be there."

"How did they know?" said Will glancing at the others. Everyone looked cluelessly at each other.

"Where's Robin?" said Little John.

"The Sheriff and Gisborne came out of a room, and Robin went in while I made sure they didn't come back." He'd begun pacing again, obviously uncomfortable with the situation at hand.

"And…?" said Little John. Much paused in his pacing.

"…And the door shut locking him in."

"No." gasped Will.

"I tried to knock open the doors, and so did Robin, but they wouldn't move."

"So you just left him?" roared Little John. Much swung round.

"I had to!" He screamed at Little John. Everyone fell silent. "I didn't want to…but Robin yelled at me to get us lot out of the castle before he was found. I _had_ to leave him" Much sat down on a stump and put his head in his hands. "I had to."

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, Much." John said, crouching next to Much and placing his arm around his shoulders. "I know you wouldn't leave Robin unless you had to." He sat there gently soothing Much.

"So what do we do now?" Djaq asked.

* * *

Robin Hood hung limp from his prison chains that bound him to the walls of his cell. The way it was laid out meant that, even though he was too tired to stand, he could not sit or lie down and therefore he was forced to simply kneel on the cold, hard floor. In the next cell over he heard the children toss and turn in their silent sleep. At least they were safe for the time being.

Robin was exhausted. After being captured in the Sheriff's trap, he had been knocked out by Guy of Gisborne and had woken up bound in this small room. It had been announced that Robin would hang tomorrow morning and that if anyone were to interfere then the children of Locksley would slaughtered. Every word had drifted up to Robin from the courtyard below and his heart had sunk. Never before had he heard his own death sentence and never, he feared, would he hear it again.

He watched the darkness with distinct intent; as though he expected an answer to come striding out from it. Yet, he was startled when something did stride out from its depths.

The poor light from the window was not enough for Robin to see who it was but he had an idea who it might be.

"Marian?" he whispered to the stranger. The figure stepped closer but Robin could still not see their face. "Marian, is that you?"

"Not Marian," replied the stranger. True enough it was not Marian yet Robin could not help but feel he knew the voice, "but another friend." The stranger knelt so they were at Robin's height. They brought their face closer to his and it crept slowly into the light that shone just past Robin's head from the window behind him.

"Faith?" exclaimed Robin. She put a hand over his mouth to quieten him. Holding a finger to his lip to indicate that he needed to talk quietly, Faith slowly removed her hand and looked Robin over.

"You're alive." Robin said quietly. "You're really alive."

The girl didn't reply she merely looked him over.

"You look terrible." She said. She placed her hand against his cheek. He flinched away from it in pain. She was deathly cold.

"Tomorrow I hang." Said Robin. She took her hand away.

"I know." She said solemnly. "Your people are at a loss for what they can do. Your men worry for your safety."

"Was it you?" Robin asked. "Did you steal from the Sheriff?"

She shook her head "It wasn't me. I thought you'd guess that from their amazing accuracy with a bow and arrow. Or did you forget our first encounter?" Robin thought about how she'd shot him by accident the first time they met and laughed. "Someone said that you once took an arrow for the King." Faith said smiling. "Robin, to your people you have been a hero, a legend, a God among men. You inspired them to live on even in these dark times, even in your absence." Her face became serious. "I have come to tell you that you shall not hang tomorrow. Things will sort themselves out."

"What about the children…?"

"Robin I don't know all the answers." She said solemnly. "But the Sheriff has gone too far. No more. It shall be taken care of." Robin's gaze fell to the ground but Faith's hand lifted it up. He flinched again at the cold but she held his chin firm so that he had to look directly into her eyes. In them, he saw her determination. "Have faith, Robin Hood." She stepped back letting his head go limp and disappeared into the darkness once more.

Robin's eyes closed in despair and when he opened them again she had gone and the sun had started to rise outside already. He stared at where she had been. Where he thought she had been. It couldn't have been Faith. Faith was dead; killed by Gisborne a long time ago. She wasn't there. It had been a dream.

He was alone.

_Chapter Five: The Hangman's Noose_


	6. Chapter Five: The Hangman's Noose

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Robin Hood or other related characters. These characters belong to the BBC and Tiger Aspect companies and are their properties. I am getting nothing from this fanfic except a good story that I'm sharing with the world.

**Author's notes: **I think it's only fair that i tell you that the next chapter will be a while coming as I have about a month of exams coming up and won't be able to do much in the way of posting but i won't stop writing it for a while. A lot of people seem to be putting this on story alert but no one is reviewing and reviews are really useful so I know if I'm doing good or not. So please read, review and enjoy.

**Chapter Five: The Hangman's Noose**

Meanwhile in the camp, now that night had fallen, Little John was cooking a small pot of stew as Much was far too upset about his master's predicament to eat, let alone cook. Currently Much was pacing around the fire that lit up their camp. Allan still lay on the bed, unconscious and unresponsive while Djaq scanned the trees to see if she could spot Will on his return from town to find out what was going on. None of them spoke, yet each thought the same thing. What was their leader's fate? If Will had come back sooner they would not be half as worried as they currently were.

"There he is!" yelled Djaq. Their heads turned as one to the direction she pointed. "Will!" He came striding towards them with an unbelievably fast pace. Little John saw his face and knew something was wrong. Will strode into the light thrown out by the fire.

"What is it?" Much asked exasperatedly. Will paused as though it was still sinking in.

"There's nothing we can do." He said finally.

"What?" cried Much.

"Why not?" said John.

"The Sheriff. He has two children captive. If anyone tries to save Robin they will be killed."

"Well we can save them first and then save Robin." Much suggested. Will shook his head.

"They're under constant guard. By the time we get them to safety, the Sheriff's men will make sure Robin's already hanging." Every stomach was in such a knot that no optimistic thought could untie it.

"So, tomorrow morning my master dies?" Much said as he slowly lowered himself onto a chair.

"Not necessarily." Came a voice from the other side of the camp. They turned, armed, to confront the intruder. Will grabbed some nearby arrows and drew his bow. Djaq and Much drew their swords and aimed them towards their visitor while John picked up his staff. Unsurprisingly, it was a stranger. He was quite tall and wore a baggy blue shirt with brown leather trousers and he wore a blue hooded cloak although the hood wasn't pulled over his black hair. However his most shocking features were his eyes which were a deep emerald green colour.

"Who are you?" demanded Much. The stranger stood holding his hands up in defence.

"I am a friend of Robin's." was his reply. No one lowered their weapon.

"I've never seen you." Much said "How did you find us?"

"I followed him." He pointed at Will. "Alright I'm not strictly a friend of Robin's. More of a friend of a friend of Robin's."

"How can we trust him?" whispered Will to the others after a while.

"That is…a good question." the stranger said.

"Which friend of Robin's?"

"Achilles, that is to say Faith."

Everyone lowered their weapons.

"Then it _was_ her." said Will.

"She's alive." Said Much quietly

"She was the one who stole from the Sheriff."

"No." the stranger said. "That was me."

"And who are you?" said Djaq.

"Look we don't have time. Robin will be hang-"

"We know the situation." Said Allan.

Everyone turned and saw that Allan was stood up just two metres behind them. He was still unbelievably pale but he'd managed to get that far without passing out or throwing up.

"Allan." Said Will going to Allan's side. "Don't-"

"Who are you?" said Allan pushing Will away. "How do you know Faith?"

"Allan!" Said John. Will tried to move towards Allan again but was pushed away again.

"How!"

"My name is David Taylor." He said stretching his neck so that he could see Allan. "Faith is my sister. I've been around here for a while now but I'm sick of waiting. I wanted to do something. To fight for what's good just like my father and my sister did."

They turned back to David. "You're Faith's brother?" David nodded.

"I didn't mean for it to end up like this."

"You said that Robin need not hang." Said Little John.

"Nor do the children."

"How?" said Allan.

"I'm handling the details. You just need to make sure you're outside the courtyard when he's to be hanged."

"And do what?" said Much.

"Just be ready to get Robin out of there."

"What if you get caught?" asked Allan.

"I can take care of myself." David seemed very sure of that point.

"That's not likely where the Sheriff is concerned." David was silent while reconsidering his answer.

"If I get caught," he repeated, "then that is my problem." He turned walked away from them back towards the darkness.

Allan watched David walk off. He never actually thought Faith's brother would turn up; he'd always thought he was…well he'd never really given it much thought. Maybe he was out for revenge; but he didn't seem , suddenly, it felt like someone had stabbed him in the stomach and was now twisting the blade; he called out in excruciating pain and clutching his stomach he fell to the floor.

"Allan!" Will grabbed Allan's shoulders as he fell so he didn't hit the floor. Djaq and John rushed over to them. They lay him on his back as that seemed the most comfortable position for him.

"You're hurt?" Much turned to see David had returned.

"He was poisoned." Said Much.

"I heard." He said. His face seemed concerned. "Rumour's have spread that one of Robin Hood's men had been poisoned." He laughed slightly. "I just thought it was the Sheriff trying to demoralise the people. May I?"

Much nodded and he strode over to Allan. Kneeling down he looked Allan over. His face was practically white and he seemed to be struggling to stay conscious again. David reached into his bag and pulled out a small vial.

"This might help." He said holding it out for Djaq to take but she was reluctant.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"My mother was a nurse. She taught me a few things." David said. Seeing she wasn't convinced he added, "It can hardly make him any worse, can it?"

Hesitantly she took the vial and saw it contained a sort of brownish pulp. She glanced at David.

"I'd shake it first if I were you." he advised, standing up and stepping back. Glancing at him, Djaq shook the bottle and when she stopped it slowly settled. Now it was a translucent green liquid, more like a general herb remedy. She popped the top off.

"Lift his head up." She asked Will. When he did, she slowly poured the green liquid into his mouth. "Drink." She instructed Allan.

He swallowed it and retched as Will lowered him back to the ground.

"Yeah." Said David. "Probably should have mentioned that it tastes pretty awful. Like most medicines, I guess."

Allan coughed a few times before his eyes closed and he fell unconscious.

"There's a slight sedative in there. Should see him through the night." David explained. "When he wakes up he should be pretty much back to normal except for a few aches and pains. And he might be a bit unsteady on his feet for a while."

After watching Allan's sleeping face for a while, David turned to Much and John.

"Tomorrow morning." He reminded them and walked off into the dark again.

"Wait!" called Much, stepping forward. David stopped. Much paused. "Thank you!"

As David struggled for a response, Much spoke again.

"Why are you going to help us?" this time he didn't need to think about this for more than a second and he turned.

"This is a problem that I started and I must finish it." He paused. "Robin helped my sister when she had lost everything. For Robin to die would be a crime against nature. He is a living legend, soon to be a dead one if we do nothing about it. Besides, other people need him, people like you." And with that he ran off into the woods. The outlaws looked at each other.

"I guess we have a plan." Said Djaq.

* * *

Although not entirely sure what it was, Allan was sure something must have woken him up. Blinking his eyes against the light creeping over the horizon he noticed that he was laid on a bed in the camp. He must have been carried back in by John. Slowly he sat up and held his head. His head was pounding and every noise he heard seemed slightly louder, clearer and sharper than before. He felt a hand on his back and heard Will talking.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Turning to the side he'd heard Will, he opened his eyes. He saw Will there and noticed he could see him clearer than before too. It was as though the world was being lit by a stronger light than ever before.

"Yeah." He croaked back. He swung his legs off the bed and sat there for a while rubbing his temple with his hands. "Just a bit…" Allan paused to think of the right word, "…groggy."

"He's up." Said Djaq sounding slightly surprised. Looking up again, he saw her across from where he was sat with Will next to him. She must have just come in from outside. Will still had his hand on Allan's back as Djaq came over. "David was right."

"David?" Allan asked. "Oh David." He remembered now; Faith's brother. Then he remembered why David had been there. "Robin!" he stood up and almost instantly his legs gave way beneath him. Luckily Djaq and Will caught him and lifted him back onto the bed.

"I'd wait a bit before walking if I were you." advised Djaq.

"Allan!" called John. He came running in to join the others and was closely followed by Much.

"But Robin." Said Allan not acknowledging the others.

"Not yet." Djaq insisted. "In a while. When you're feeling better."

"But what are going to do?"

"We go to Nottingham." Said John.

* * *

The next morning the outlaws were hidden in the castle courtyard scattered around.

Inside the courtyard, many people had gathered to see the hanging of their hero. It wasn't because they wished him to die. Quite the contrary, they were there for if someone else was to tell them he was dead they would not believe it and each felt they needed to see it for themselves. Even so, every one of them was praying for a miracle to occur.

Robin was half-dragged by his hair and half-carried by the guards, out to the courtyard and carried up to the gallows. He was released after climbing the oh-so-familiar steps and immediately his legs crumpled underneath his weight falling with full-force to the floor. Robin winced at the pain. He shifted so he was on his knees. From the top of the castle steps Marian gazed in horror at the sight of him so bedraggled.

Marian had seen Robin like this before. Weak, beaten and depressed but always he'd had a glint in his eye, a plan in mind. Not now. She looked in his eyes and saw that he was not concerned by his safety or imminent death. His eyes screamed that he was upset that there was nothing he could do for the children. Typical! He was going to die and he was more concerned for his people. Robin had whispered to Marian that he would survive this as he'd passed her, but she did not see how he could possibly escape this time, and though she knew he'd never admit it she felt sure that Robin felt the same.

Sheriff Vaizey walked out and people parted to let him through to the gallows. He climbed the steps and positively beamed out at the many people gathered in the courtyard.

"A good turnout." He called to the courtyard. "People of Nottingham!" Silence rapidly descended on the crowd. "As I promised you yesterday, today Robin Hood shall swing from the gallows upon which I stand. He has continually defied my will and in doing so he has continually defied the King." Murmurs of protest arose from the crowd. The Sheriff raised a hand for silence. "But first, he must be made an example of." He nodded at two guards who lifted Robin from the floor as the Sheriff left the stage. Guy ascended the steps and approached the crestfallen man.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He whispered so only Robin could hear. He chuckled and began to turn away but he swung back round and punched Robin hard across the face. Robin was knocked to the floor felt the pain blossom and he felt a warmness spread down from his nose. It ran into his mouth and he tasted the blood.

From his vantage point, Much was desperate to run to Robin's side and would have if he wasn't being held back by Little John, who shook his head. Their time would come soon. They had to wait.

Robin's head was reeling. Just as he began to see straight again Guy nodded at the guards who pulled him to his feet once more and, smiling cruelly, Guy punched him in the stomach. Marian winced and turned away. She couldn't bear to watch him being beaten up like this. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was her father's. He couldn't bear it either but for the sake of keeping up appearances they must. After all he'd only been released from the dungeons so that he would have to watch Robin hang.

Guy backed off slightly and the Sheriff nodded at the guards holding Robin up. They let go again without warning and Robin slammed down on to the wood. Guy stepped up once more and kicked the pitiful outlaw hard in the ribs. Robin curled up in pain. Every member of the audience flinched at each hit as though it was they who were being punched and kicked.

"Hang him!" ordered Guy, loud enough so everyone could hear and mummers began to rise among the people watching. The hangman proceeded to cover Robin's face with a sack but Guy held the man's hand back and shook his head. "No sack."

"We have to do something." Said Allan moving forward but Will stopped him.

"We wait."

Robin was forced to his feet which he was very unsteady on and led onto the stool that would be pulled away, leaving him to strangle to death. The noose was placed around Robin's neck and men, women and children began to cry.

"Some people believe him and his followers to be saviours." Said the Sheriff after he'd climbed the steps to the castle door. He stood there smiling like the cat that had got the cream. "He is no saviour. He is an enemy of the crown." He raised his left hand, "He is a trouble maker." and lowered it. The executioner pulled the rope and the stool was torn from under the outlaw. Robin was allowed to fall. The crowd gasped as one and one young child began to wail but the Sheriff smiled. "Such troublemakers will not be tolerated!"

_Next: Salvation or Damnation?_


	7. Chapter Six: Salvation or Damnation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Robin Hood or other related characters. These characters belong to the BBC and Tiger Aspect companies and are their properties. I am getting nothing from this fanfic except a good story that I'm sharing with the world.

**Author's notes: **Such a shocking ending last chapter and sort of harks back to chapter two of Achilles Heel. Still I hope that what happens next is satisfactory for you. I guess I should say that watching the new series of Robin Hood is inspirational, not because I get ideas from there but because watching it gets me into a Robin Hood fanfic writing frame of mind. Please read and review. Enjoy.

**Chapter Six: Salvation or Damnation?**

Inside their cell, the children watched as Robin Hood was carried out to hang. They didn't understand why he didn't attack the guards. He had gotten out of worse scrapes before. After a while of bewildered waiting, they heard the guard cry out and thud to the floor. A masked stranger approached the cell and held aloft the keys. As he set them free, their rescuer told them to run.

He ran with them until they reached a point where the corridor split into two. He told them to take the left turn; to run and hide and they were not to come out until it was safe. Then he started down the right hand corridor. The girl hurried off but the boy gazed in amazement.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked. The stranger turned, his eyes glinting.

"Saving Robin Hood." And with that the stranger continued on.

* * *

Much nearly dived at the gallows desperate not to see his master hang. Little John held him back and Will held Allan back even though both were itching to do exactly the same. Djaq had hidden her face and was close to tears. Marian was also terrified and did not even try to stop the tears that leaked from the corners of her eyes. She cried into her father's shoulder.

Suddenly, everyone heard a 'swoosh' and saw an arrow fly through the air and sever the rope that suspended Robin, allowing the condemned man to fall to the floor of the gallows. Each pair of eyes searched for the mystery archer.

"Who is there?" shouted the Sheriff. "Show yourself!"

"Here I am Sheriff!" called a voice from a window. All eyes turned to the window and saw a figure stood there. The gang could tell it was David there even though he was wearing a mask as he was wearing the cloak he had worn the previous night. In his hands was a bow and it was still up as though he was more than willing to draw another arrow and shoot again.

"Unfortunately Vaizey, most troublemakers don't _wish_ to be tolerated. I mean, why else would they be troublemakers in the first place?"

"Who do you think you are?" yelled Guy to the window.

"There's so many terms I favour. I like the one you used. Troublemaker has a nice ring to it, don't you think? But then again we are old friends." he paused. "Call me Achilles." It was odd though because although they knew it was David there, the voice they heard was exactly like Faith's.

"No!" yelled Gisborne. "Achilles is dead! I killed her!"

"Well obviously not. Because I'm still alive."

"I warned you!" yelled the Sheriff striding forward. "Now those children shall die in Hood's place! Fetch them!" he barked at one of his guards.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you." Achilles called. "They're probably half way home now." The Sheriff's face fell before it shifted back to anger. "Surprise!" He smiled, challenging his armed oppressors. "You have no hold, Sheriff."

"Which member of Robin's gang are you then?" yelled the Sheriff. "Or are you the Night Watchman?"

"I am neither. There are two things that give this away. One: I am out during the day therefore I can't be the Night Watchman and two: you know full well who I am."

"You think you're so great," yelled Guy drawing his sword, "Come down here and fight like a man!" Achilles' eyes glinted once more.

"I thought you'd never ask." He drew back into the shadows in the window. Everyone waited with baited breath. Then suddenly he jumped from the window. The crowd beneath scattered revealing that he was now stood there. He unsheathed a sword from on his belt. "If only you knew how long I've been itching for a rematch."

The crowd erupted into chaos as Gisborne ran towards Achilles. Everyone spread out and Gisborne was swept off in the current of people running but the small victory was short-lived as a swarm of the Sheriff's guards came out of the castle. They rushed at the Achilles and he fought them off. He fought fiercely, slicing and lunging but never seeming to cause damage and he slowly beat the onslaught of terror thrown at him.

Robin was slowly coming to. His throat was red raw but he was glad he wasn't dead. Slowly, he became aware of swords clashing and people crying out. His head swam as he opened his eyes. Achilles saw Robin stirring as he fought the guards and smiled. Until this point his brashness had kept everyone's thoughts off of Robin but someone was sure to see him moving now.

He knocked one guard across the face with the hilt of his sword and then rushed to Robin's side. Now that Robin could see better, he saw the person before him fighting for their lives. Achilles was wearing a cloak and a small leather mask that covered the top half of his face so that all that showed were a pair of deep emerald green eyes that sparkled with a life all their own. Robin had seen them before, he was sure of it.

"Faith?" he tried to sit up but the agonising pain from his many attacks caused him to lie down again. Achilles swung his sword round his head knocking back five guards into the others that approached before re-sheathing the sword. Turning to face Robin, he saw that he was gradually gaining a better awareness of his surroundings. So he punched Robin across the face before pulling up the mask that covered his face. Robin's vision began to go blurry again as he got knocked to the ground by the blow.

"Come on." He said. He lifted Robin's arm and hoisted it over her head. "Your men are waiting just outside. For you." He whispered.

"Am I dead?" Robin said feeling terrible.

"No." He replaced his mask once more. "And I'd prefer if it stayed that way." Robin tried to stand. "Let me take your weight. You're not ready to walk yet." Too tired and sore to argue he obediently slumped onto his shoulder. "Easy does it." He said holding him steady. "You're not one-hundred percent yet. Barely twenty actually." He drew his sword again and ploughed straight into the guards.

Achilles fought through the crowd of guards that clamoured around them and made towards the gate. He knocked back so many guards that everyone who could see the struggle was amazed. Surely no one had that kind of skill with a sword.

Eventually they reached the gate.

"The portcullis." Croaked Robin.

"No." snapped Achilles. "I have a plan."

"So long, Sheriff!" He stood in front of the gates, resheathed his sword and bowed before rushing through, taking Robin with him.

"After them!" yelled Gisborne.

* * *

Achilles rushed Robin straight into a house a few streets away from the castle. There seemed to be no one home and he laid Robin on the floor in the main room.

"Stay there, stay low!" he ordered. Then he strode over to the window. Gently he pulled it a short way away from the window and peered out. "No one saw us, thank the Lord."

"Who are you?"

"Ssh!" he ducked as the clink of chain mail passed by the window. Once they had gone, he straightened up and waited.

When he was sure they were not coming back, he walked back over to the injured man. He lifted Robin's right arm across his neck and heaved him up.

"You're no light weight." He chuckled. "Come on."

* * *

The outlaws waited just outside the gates hidden behind a group of crates. David had run off with their leader and they were all clueless as to what to do.

"Should we go after him?" said Allan. John shook his head in uncertainty.

Shouts were heard from the other end of Pitt Street and David came from there with Robin still hanging off his shoulder. They looked at him with astonishment. Robin looked dazed, bruised and altogether terrible but he was alive! And so were the children. This was nothing short of a miracle.

Will and Allan lifted Robin off of David and shifted him so his right arm was around Will's neck.

"Wait." He instructed. And with that he went out into the main street.

He drew a sword and turned round several times before guards approached from Pitt Street, calling out for him to stop. Then, making sure they were following him, he took off into the streets of Nottingham. Guards swarmed past their hiding place and took off after David completely unaware that Robin and his entire gang were hidden just a few feet away.

Once they had passed by, Little John led with Djaq beside him, closely followed by Will carrying Robin with Allan's help, with Much bringing up the rear.

Desperate to get out of there, they walked off quickly, unintentionally leaving Much behind.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Slow down!" Suddenly Much froze. He could feel the point of a very sharp blade digging gently into his back.

"Don't Move!" said a gruff voice in his ear. Much felt like kicking himself. The last man! Every time. Every single time. Why did he always forget?

* * *

The Sheriff grabbed Gisborne by the scruff of his jacket.

"This plan was perfect, Gisborne. It was foolproof. Now not only have I lost Robin Hood but I have another outlaw on my hands. A dead outlaw! And one that we know is more than willing to kill me. Why Gisborne? Why?"

"I swear I don't know my Lord." The Sheriff let him go but grunted angrily at him. A guard approached.

"My Lord. I bring news." He said.

"What is it? Have you recaptured Hood?" he turned and saw a man escorted by another guard.

"I'm afraid not, my Lord, but we have one of his men." The Sheriff seemed pleased at this. He recognised the man as Robin Hood's right-hand man almost instantly.

"My Lord." Gisborne said. "You can use him to barter for the return of Robin."

"No. This new Achilles would just free them both and leave me looking like a complete idiot." He shot a glance at Gisborne. "Again." He walked up to the captured man. "No. I can think of a better use for Much here." He waved his hand towards the castle and Much reluctantly let himself be led away.

"Get your men out there, Gisborne." He continued once the prisoner was inside. "Find out who this new Achilles is. After all," he paused and turned to face Gisborne, "an enemy you know is much less terrifying than one you don't. Don't you agree?"

The Sheriff smiled.

A bad omen.

* * *

David passed through the gates unnoticed, now that he wasn't wearing the cloak or mask anymore. He joined the throng of people fleeing from the courtyard desperate to know what had happened. He mixed with the people so that the outlaws wouldn't recognise him as he passed by.

He rushed forwards keeping with the main crowd, only splitting off as he reached halfway down the main street. Crouching behind the boxes stacked outside one of the shops, he watched the outlaws wait as time went on. They became more restless as more of it passed, as did he. What the hell was going on? They should be here by now?

Eventually, shouts and noises came from down Pitt Street and David couldn't help smiling to himself. He knew the guards would follow them wherever.

Achilles appeared from Pitt Street and handed Robin to the outlaws. Then Achilles ran into the middle of the road and drew a sword. Achilles span round, being sure to be able to face any attacker from any direction. Then guards followed from Pitt Street, completely ignoring the hidden outlaws as they passed by. Achilles waited momentarily before running off into Nottingham. And, as Achilles passed by, a pair of emerald green eyes glanced momentarily at David in his hiding place and one of them winked from one of the holes in the mask.

Once the guards had gone by the outlaws moved quickly and hurried through the square. However one of them, the one who had thanked him the night before, fell behind and David watched in horror as a guard approached him from behind. He quickly swallowed a cry to warn him, remembering that they needed to believe it was he who was Achilles. That was how it had to be. It was better that way.

Still David felt that it wasn't better as Much was led, reluctantly yet compliantly at the same time, through the gates.

Once he was sure he wasn't going to be caught, he cautiously came out of his hiding place and calmly, so as to not raise any suspicions, walked through Nottingham's streets, suppressing the desire to run. When he reached his destination, the house where Achilles had taken Robin, he opened the door and found Achilles stood in the main room wearing the exact same cloak and mask as he'd worn when he'd shot the arrow which broke the rope hanging Robin Hood. But after that he'd shrunk into the shadows and Achilles had jumped from the window.

"They were pretty easy to lose." Achilles said, taking off the mask. "Simple people."

David closed the door and his face must have shown his worry as Achilles stopped and said, "What is it?"

David took a breath.

"We have a problem."

_Next: Betrayal!_


End file.
